eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Claim
The claim command (/claim) in-game lets you receive various rewards, prizes and gifts "awarded" either to your account (in which case possibly more than one character can receive it), or to a character in your account. Alternately, you can click on the EQ2 (button) menu and select "Claim Rewards". What is available to you can vary from person to person. Some items are based on duration of account life (see Veteran Rewards) and others are triggered when you buy an Expansion or an Adventure Pack. Some items are based on which version of the retail product you bought (regular vs deluxe/collector), such as the KoS baby dragons. Other items are (were?) based on if you had a Everquest 1 account on your Station account when you started playing (a number of these were recently re-offered as 3 year Veteran Rewards). PreOrder Items *Journeyman's Boots *Painting of EQII *Statue *A baby dragon Everquest 1 Account Items *Painting of EQI *Server Title (has the same effect as an ancestral scroll) Adventure Packs and Expansions *Ring of T'Haen - The Bloodline Chronicles Adventure Pack *A Mysterious Shard - The Splitpaw Saga Adventure Pack *a pet monkey collar, A Glowing Orb, A Mysterious Bottle, a wrapped up painting - Desert of Flames Expansion *Mysterious Egg, A Carnivorous Plant - Kingdom of Sky Expansion *a bonsai pot - The Fallen Dynasty Adventure Pack *a Clockwork Whirlygig - Echoes of Faydwer Expansion *a Burynai Digger, A Tamed Cockatrice, Legends of Norrath: Kunark Reward - Rise of Kunark Expansion *Bear Whistle, an encased void beast, Legends of Norrath: Oathbreaker Starter Deck and Booster Pack - The Shadow Odyssey Expansion Veteran Rewards These rewards are given out based on your account age. Each expansion adds 90 days to your age count. You can view your account age in the Details tab of the Persona window. *1 day: Bag of Endless Adventure *1 week: Drink of the Wise x6 *1 month: Field Repair Kit x3, Weapon rack, Wand of Forgiveness x3 *3 months: a basic firework, Reforming Stone, Your future tomb stone *6 months: Draught of the Wise x6 *1 year: Draft of the Wise x6, Title: The Loyal *18 months: a fancy firework, Pirate flag *2 years: Draft of the Wise x6, Title: The Dedicated, A Magic Makeover Mirror *3 years: Title: The Distinguished, an ancestral scroll, Draft of the Wise x6, Veteran's Display Case *4 years: Draft of the Wise x6, Mystic Moppet Billy, Title: The Zealous, Treasure Hoard *5 years: Pixie on a String, The 5-Year Firework, Draft of the Sage x6, Orb of Concentrated Memories *6 years: Hammer of Adept Hands, Call of the Veteran, Hood of Fate, Shroud of Fate, Wand of Forgiveness x3 *7 years: a blood-written contract *8 years: Veteran Revival, Vision of the Thullosian, Veteran's Elemental Mount, Draft of the Wise x6, Title: The Veteran *9 years: Expanded Veteran's Display Case, Gnom-o-Matic Equipment Unattuner x7, Field Repair Kit x3, Scroll of Resurrection x3, Health Potion x3, Power Potion x3 *10 years: Mercenary: Lady Liae Croae, Mercenary: Lord Valkiss Ssi'sh *11 years: Isle of Refuge Prestige Home Deed of Ownership, Isle of Refuge Population Pack *12 years: 365 Loyalty Point Tokens Category:Slash Commands Category:Veteran Reward